From Beginning to End
by crissingirl123
Summary: From classmate, to best friend, to boyfriend, to housemate, to party animal, to future parent, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's love life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence.
1. Classmate

A/n: The first time I wrote Mpreg people wanted more. I decided to write Mpreg!Sebastian a while back and not many of you agreed with these thoughts. This will be a Mpreg fic, but it's not the main topic of the story. Doesn't mean it's not important, because it is. **And this time Blaine's pregnant – **not until _'to future parent'_**.** The summary can change if I ever come up with another part of their lives. **– feel free to prompt me some if you want –** Story will be updated three times a week (Short chapters, but many updates) Anyways enjoy, guys!

_I think it is possible to read most of these chapters as one shots if you want. That way you won't even have to read the Mpreg if you don't like that._

Warnings for this chapter: none.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_From classmate_**_, to best friend, to boyfriend, to housemate, to party animal, to future parent, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence._

**Classmate**

Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. He closed them and opened them a single second later again and when the curly haired boy was still standing in front of the class, he felt the need to scream. His memory isn't the best, but this boy reminds him of the much smaller version he'd met seven years ago. He'd been eight years old, walking around in the park only to see a small little boy around his age sitting on a small bench next to a much bigger tree. He was sobbing quietly in his hands and Sebastian had walked up to the crying boy.

_"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. He sat down next to the boy and placed his hand on his back. "Why are you sad?"_

_Blaine looked up, his lip in between his teeth as he sniffed softly. "I wanna have a candy bar." He sobbed quietly, his arms were crossed over his stomach as he watched Sebastian interestedly with teary eyes. "Daddy told me I can't have one, because I don't have any money."_

_Sebastian reached for his pocket and pulled out one dollar and smiled proudly, being happy that he didn't lose it._

Sebastian had bought him a candy bar, but he hadn't given it to him before he'd asked his name. Blaine, the stranger had answered with a shy thank you afterwards. The boy left and Sebastian had forgotten about this moment of his life. It was just a boy after all, but now when he sees the smaller boy standing in his biology class, wearing the school uniform, and _fuck _he looked hot, the moment comes back to life. He can't believe this boy was the crying boy from seven years ago

When Blaine introduced himself to the class he knew it for sure though.

"Uhm… Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson and I transferred schools yesterday. I used to go to a public school, but that didn't work out. And now I'm here." Sebastian didn't miss the sadness in Blaine's voice when he talked about his old school. Of course he was bullied. It's bad, obviously. But when you walk around in suspenders and wear a bowtie you ask for it in Westerville. At least if he still wears those after seven years. _Damn, he really did remember every detail of that day._

"Welcome, Blaine Anderson. Take a seat, please."

Blaine sat down next to Jeff, clearly not recognizing Sebastian or he simply hadn't seen him yet. And for some reason a weird feeling built up in his chest as he so now and then sneaked a peek and saw how Blaine talked amusedly to Jeff.

Blaine was a good actor.

But Sebastian could still see behind the mask.

Sebastian didn't want to make a big deal out of this. The new student was just a boy that he'd met before. Nothing special, but still he knew he wanted to know more about Blaine. That's why the very same day he knocked on the door of Blaine's dorm. He'd asked Jeff about Blaine's room number earlier today and luckily he hadn't asked any weird questions. He had shut his mouth, but he didn't fail to mention that the other boy wasn't interested in making out and that he should probably leave him alone, but Sebastian had ignored these comments.

He smirked as Trend opened the door. He pushed him aside and let himself in. He couldn't stop smiling when he saw Blaine sitting on his bed with a book on his lap. His eyes weren't directed to the book though, they were locked with Sebastian's. Trend excused himself and walked away, winking towards Blaine as he closed the door. Sebastian frowned and would love to know what that was about, but he didn't say anything. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to Blaine. His lips still pressed together as he took Blaine's book from him and placed it next to him.

"Are… do… do I know you?" Blaine asked quietly. "It probably sounds weird, but I think we've met before."

Sebastian amusedly shook his head as he took in the cute boy on the bed. "I bought you a candy bar seven years ago."

"Yeah… T-that's right. I feel pretty stupid now. I was _crying_."

"You were adorable. You _are _adorable." Sebastian said.

Blaine shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Shut up! I'm not. And I was just an annoying kid who couldn't buy his own candy."

"Well… I'm glad I could save your life, Killer." Blaine pushed Sebastian playfully on his shoulder and Sebastian dramatically fell down on Blaine's bed. "I do have a few ideas for you to pay me back, though." He added. His eyes darkened slightly as his hand softly ran over Blaine's leg before he pulled away again. Blaine's eyes were glued to his leg and he swallowed deeply when the hand disappeared.

"I- I…"

Sebastian hummed as he rose to his feet and walked to the door. "See you around, Killer." He winked as he walked into the hallway and closed the door behind, an amused smile still on his lips when he jumped on his own bed.


	2. Best Friend PART I

A/n: As promised the next chapter only three days later. I really enjoy writing this and I've already written like seventeen pages. Part two of _"Best Friend"_ is nearly done and the next few chapters are already ready to be checked! Prompts are still very welcome, but I can live without… Okay, this chapter may seem a little hushed, but I just wanna go really fast to the part where the boys are together and boyfriends! Enjoy guys!

Warnings for this chapter: none.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_From classmate, __**to best friend**__, to boyfriend, to housemate, to party animal, to future parent, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence. _

**Best Friend 1/2 **

After their first meeting – technically second, but Blaine refused to count that day seven years ago –, Sebastian and Blaine soon met again. Blaine decided to join the Warblers after several Warblers had told him about it and convinced him to join. They had heard him sing behind the piano one day and told him they would sound much better with him in the mix. When he first started this school he'd planned to stay in the shadow as much as possible. He didn't wanted to stand out from everyone else, but he soon realized that he loved to perform.

His parents have told him that he has an amazing voice ever since he turned eight. Of course, in the beginning they just wanted to be nice, but soon they were speaking the truth.

He had more friends than that he could ever dream of and he felt at home. In the beginning it had been hard. The scars had still been on his stomach and shoulders from the beating at the Sadie Hawkins Dance at his old school, but when they faded away he could move on with his life, thanks to all of his friends and family.

Months passed and Sebastian and Blaine became much closer friends. They laughed and talked.

Whenever people told them to marry already Blaine would blush and Sebastian would make a snarky comment about how he had way other plans with Blaine. Blaine loved the flirting. It made him feel special. He may not understand why Sebastian would wink at him all the time or why he calls him Killer, but he likes these little things. It's something for Sebastian and Blaine.

Or Seblaine, how the Warblers liked to call the two of them. They were literally inseparable.

At least until a boy named Kurt Hummel decided to stalk the Warblers and Blaine couldn't stop talking about him.

"Bas?"

"Yeah?"

"You think he's okay?" Blaine was playing with the sleeves of his blazer as he stared at the pages of his Science book, not taking in a word that was written on it. When he met the boy earlier this week he couldn't stop thinking about him. He had given him his number and over an hour ago he had send him a message, but he'd never texted back.

Sebastian frowned and he turned away from his homework to look at Blaine. "Who?" He asked.

"Kurt."

"Who's Kurt?"

Blaine looked up with an annoyed – almost angry – expression on his face. He finally closed his book and reached for his phone. "Not funny."

"Why are you so interested in him anyway? It can't be his looks, because _damn_, that boy has a fucking gay face."

"Not everyone is interested in just someone's looks. And besides I think he looks… cute." Blaine said as a blush crept on his cheeks. "But that doesn't matter! I just wanna know how he's doing. He reminds me a lot of myself when I went to a public school."

Sebastian smiled, but on the inside he felt anger, maybe even jealously. Not that he'll ever admit that aloud. "You're sure you don't have a little crush, Blainey?"

Blaine giggled and threw his Science book towards Sebastian. It landed perfectly on Sebastian's lap, and Blaine let out a loud sigh. He fell down on the bed and stared dreamingly to the ceiling.

And even though Sebastian had expected this answer, he couldn't stop be disappointed.

Blaine was his, after all. Well... in his head he was.


	3. Best Friend PART II

Warnings for this chapter: none.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_From classmate, __**to best friend**__, to boyfriend, to housemate, to party animal, to future parent, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence._

**Best Friend 2/2**

Kurt and Blaine started dating, but Blaine did his best to stay in touch with Sebastian. Kurt didn't seem to like Blaine's friend at all, but this didn't stop the curly haired boy from drinking coffee with Sebastian or play games late at night while everyone else was already asleep. Not much changed actually.

After weeks though, the flirting had to stop.

After a month Blaine couldn't make their coffee dates.

And a few months later Sebastian heard the news that Blaine was gonna transfer to McKinley.

He should've seen it coming, but he didn't. Blaine and he still hang out all the time in their rooms, but clearly Blaine didn't enjoy it as much as Sebastian did. The worst thing is that Blaine didn't even tell Sebastian before he went. Sebastian had to find out when he walked in on Blaine packing his bags. He wanted to hate Blaine for leaving him, but he couldn't.

Instead he ignored Blaine's phone calls and acted like he was moving on with his live without Blaine in it.

He hated the fact that he always had to stare at Blaine whenever the two would see each other at the Lima Bean. Especially since Blaine always brought his boyfriend.

Okay, maybe it was a low move for Sebastian to throw that slushy and to steal their set list, but he wasn't himself anymore these days. Maybe he was the one who never picked up his phone when he saw Blaine's name on the screen, but this didn't mean he didn't want to talk to him or see him. So when they met in the parking lot and he threw that slushy he wanted to ran to his best friend – at least that's what they used to be. It was all a stupid joke. Kurt's clothes should have been ruined and Sebastian would've been happy, but it turned out rather differently.

Sebastian never ignored his phone calls anymore. Not because he picked up the phone, but because Blaine never called.

"He'll forgive you, mate. You're a dick, but he loves you." Sebastian wanted to believe Nick, but the slushy incident was still too fresh in his mind.

**_#_**

"I heard Kurt and Blaine broke up." It was an unexpected sentence. Not even because Kurt and Blaine were supposed to be _the _couple that would be together for the rest of their lives, because they all knew they weren't. None of the Warblers ever agreed on that relationship.

It was unexpected because the name Blaine hadn't been said for a very long time. First because they didn't want to mention it around Sebastian, but later because they were too ashamed about what they had done to their friend.

Sebastian looked up and glared at Hunter who was sitting on a table with his weird white cat on his lap. "Ha!"

"You haven't heard?" He asked innocently. He never stopped stroking the cat, but looked at Sebastian with his eyebrows raised.

"You're serious?"

"Turns out your little hobbit cheated."

Sebastian laughed. Yes, he laughed. You really think he would believe Hunter when he says that Blaine Anderson had sex with someone else while he was dating his little princess? Because that's impossible.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Like I care." Hunter left and Sebastian watched every step he took with a frown on his face. His mind never believed a single word the Warbler said, but still he found himself taking his phone out of his pocket to check. He opened Facebook and looked for Blaine, only to find out that it was indeed the truth.

Blaine Anderson is no longer taken by Kurt Hummel.


	4. Boyfriend

Warnings for this chapter: none.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_From classmate, to best friend,__** to boyfriend**__, to housemate, to party animal, to future parents, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence._

**Boyfriend**

It was Friday evening and Sebastian was comfortably laying on Blaine's bed. It's become a habit for the two of them to hang out during the holidays. Ever since the big break up - that happened nearly a year ago now - Sebastian had tried to get back in touch with the smaller boy. Obviously, Blaine had pushed him away and he'd fallen in Sam's arms, but later on Blaine realized that life's too short to stay mad forever.

Kurt already moved on with his life, while Blaine still tried to figure out a way to get him back. He lost some of his friends, and his dog passed away last month. For some reason this made Blaine realize that he needs to hold on to the people who care about him.

So soon Sebastian became Blaine's friend again. They hang out all the time or just sit in Blaine's room in silence, like tonight.

Blaine was reading a book while Sebastian stared outside the window.

"You think-"

"What would-"

They both laughed. Blaine placed the book on his desk and turned to Sebastian. "You go first." Blaine said with a smile as he stood up and walked to his bed to lay down next to Sebastian.

"Okay, Killer. Just give me an honest answer."

"Sure."

Sebastian chuckled softly and laced his fingers together with Blaine's. "It's just a thought, but what would you do if I kissed you?"

Blaine's eyes widened at the question, but he didn't let go of Sebastian's hand. "I... I don't - well..." He stuttered, his face heating up as he kept rambling.

Sebastian pulled away and walked to desk, only to shove Blaine's book away and to sit down. He watched Blaine carefully and played with the pens next to him as he did so. "I think you would love it. An even better way to put is, is that I believe that you thought about it several times."

"What?" Blaine's cheeks turned even hotter as he hid his face in a cushion. "Is it that obvious?"

"You know, B."

"Hmmm."

"I found out because I needed to know for sure." He said as he jumped of the desk and walked slowly back to Blaine on the bed. He climbed on top of the flustered boy and pulled the cushion away. When the two of them locked eyes a smile was on both of their lips.

They both didn't say anything for a minute, either of them enjoying the moment. Blaine let his eyes shamelessly go over Sebastian's body. He only stopped when he heard Sebastian chuckle on top of him. He swallowed loudly and wanted to climb away from Sebastian, but he was stopped when the taller boy placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He squeezed the muscles gently and Blaine relaxed until the soft touch of his friend.

"You're adorable." Sebastian said in a whisper as his left hand moved away from the older boy's shoulder and caresses his cheek. "You're eyes are filled with lust, but you still look so fucking innocent, Killer."

Blaine was surprised by his friend's words, and his cheeks darkened slightly. His hands finally left the spot on the bed and rested on Sebastian's lower back. A small smile formed on his lips once again as both his hands slowly moved upwards until they reached the back of Sebastian's head. Without a second thought he pushed his head forwards and kissed Sebastian softly. A quick peck on his lips, lasting not more than five seconds and the two of them parted again.

Blaine's eyes were opened widely and his lips were parted slightly. He frowned when he found Sebastian looking at him, a hint of lust in his eyes. "That's not a kiss, Killer. That's called bullying actually." Sebastian leaned forward once again and this time he played with Blaine's curls as his lips connected with his. He smirked into the kiss and he ran his tongue playfully over Blaine's lips.

Blaine opened his mouth and let Sebastian explore. His hands were still lying on the back of Sebastian's head and he couldn't move them. He was too much in shock. Blaine had kissed boys before, but it was never like this. Sebastian's hands were everywhere. In his hair, stroking over his arms and disappearing under his shirt. Blaine closed his eyes and copied Sebastian's movements. It felt like hours until the kiss ended and they both had to catch their breath. Blaine chuckled nervously as Sebastian panted on top of him.

"That Killer. That's a kiss." Blaine rolled his eyes and finally climbed away from Sebastian. He walked to the door and when Sebastian thought he was about to leave, he sank down to the ground and sat down with his back pressed against the door.

"I'm… what? What just happened?" Blaine stuttered.

Sebastian sat down on the bed and faced Blaine. "That's how adults kiss, B."

"That's not how friends kiss."

"Then let's not be friends."

Blaine played with his shoelaces to avoid eye contact with the other boy. Too afraid of what these last words could mean. No friends, as in never seeing each other again. Or boyfriends – something that Blaine totally could agree with.

"No friends as in…?"

When Blaine looked up Sebastian was sitting in front of him once again. Sebastian kissed him one last time on his cheek. His mouth was close to his ear as he whispered his answer. "Yeah… call me, Killer."


	5. Housemate

Warnings for this chapter: none.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_From classmate, to best friend, to boyfriend, **to housemate**, to party animal, to future parent, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence._

**Housemate**

Sebastian and Blaine had taken their relationship rather slow. It took almost a week after their first kiss until they both dared to admit what it meant. That they were boyfriends. For Sebastian it was hard to understand that Blaine Anderson wanted to be with an asshole like him. After what he'd done. But then again, he'd had these same doubts when Blaine called him on a Tuesday evening and told him he wanted to try to become friends again. Blaine on the other hand had a hard time believing that he'd found someone else to love after Kurt, the boy who was supposed to be his soulmate. And it's even more bizarre that it's Sebastian, the guy who doesn't do relationships.

But it still happened. Weeks passed, they both graduated high school and went to college.

They both attended different schools, but the distance between the two of them wasn't huge. It was there, but they both went to schools in New York. Sebastian went to Albany Law School and Blaine finally decided to go to a Teachers College, Columbia University. They still had to drive over two hours to see each other and it was hard for both of them, but they trusted each other.

They called and skyped a lot and let each other know that they miss each other. Both of them wanting so say more, but both being afraid to be the first one.

After three months Sebastian came by to see Blaine once again. Blaine had shown him the amazingness of New York city and Sebastian had been distracted this whole time. He had a key in his pocket, two actually. One for him and one for the love of his life. They've only been dating for four months, they are only nineteen years old and on top of all these nonsense, Blaine had been his first boyfriend. But that hadn't stopped him from buying the apartment last weekend. It wasn't much, but it was exactly in the middle of the two of them. A little bit over an hour to drive from either school, which made it perfect.

They went out for diner and went to a club afterwards. They danced, but both said no to alcohol. Soon it was two am and they both decided they should go back to Blaine's place – he was lucky enough to share one with Trend who went to the same school.

Blaine unlocked the door and immediately took of his coat and laid it down on a chair. He smiled as he saw the two emptied beds, being grateful that Trend had left as promised.

Blaine turned around to see that his boyfriend was already stripped down to his underwear and he chuckled. "Someone is tired." He whispered as he copied Sebastian's actions, but was stopped by the other man.

"Let me."

Sebastian's hands rested on his boyfriend's hips. He smirked as Blaine laughed and played with the fabric of Blaine's shirt. He pulled it up in one quick movement and Blaine lifted his arms to help him get rid of his own shirt. Sebastian's hands eagerly moved to Blaine's pants and undid the zipper. He pulled his pants down and laughed when he saw the bulge in Blaine's boxers, but he ignored it. He pushed Blaine down and laid down next to him.

The curly haired boy frowned but let himself fall in his boyfriend's arms and closed his eyes. It wasn't every day that he was there with him, and he wants to enjoy these rare moments.

"B?"

"Hmmm."

His eyes sprang open when he felt something cold against his back. He shifted away from the cold touch and turned around to see what it was. He stared at the small key in Sebastian's hands, frowning when he saw a hint of nervousness in Sebastian's eyes. "Seb…"

"Blaine? I- I love you so much. These past few months away from each other I realized that I can't live without you. I- I'm not sure what else to say, but _please_. Please stay with me during the holidays or even in the weekends."

"I love you too, Bas." Blaine nearly cried out as he hugged the other boy tightly. "I love you so much."

"Is that a yes?" Sebastian asked, a real smile spread on his lips.

"That's a hell yes." Blaine answered as he leaned forward and kissed Sebastian on his lips.


	6. Party Animal PART I

Warnings for this chapter: violence, language.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_From classmate, to best friend, to boyfriend, to housemates,** to party animals**, to future parents, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence._

**Party Animal PART 1/2**

"I'd never thought I'd ever see you like this again, Killer!" Sebastian chuckled as Blaine pushed his ass against his dick, but the chuckle soon turned into a moan when the curly haired man decided to dance. The smaller man made perfect circles on the beat of the music.

Blaine didn't answer Sebastian as he was too into the music. Sebastian had called earlier to tell him to get his ass over to Albany because there was a party and Blaine couldn't miss it. Blaine hadn't been very excited about the party, but at last he could see his boyfriend again. It had been almost two weeks since he'd actually seen him. They had skyped, but both of the boys had been too busy to drive to their apartment this weekend to spend those two perfect days together.

When Blaine arrived at Sebastian's room he only realized why Sebastian did call him today. It's Blaine's birthday. Blaine has never been a fan of birthday parties and Sebastian knows about this weird side of his boyfriend, but he still decided to throw one for him. It's not every day the love of your life turned 21, or is it?

They went out for dinner, Sebastian had given him his present and they had talked about school, friends and fun stuff that had happened these last two weeks.

Afterwards they went to the club. A place called 'Waterworks Pub'. Sebastian had been there before and he knew it was a good place to have some more fun.

"Bas?"

"Yes, Killer?"

"Will you marry me?" Blaine slurred, almost inaudible, making it hard for Sebastian to hear. Sebastian chuckled once again and turned Blaine around and pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Someday in the distant future." He answered as his hands moved down from Blaine's shoulders, slowly to his lower back.

"Good. 'Cause I'm gonna marry you!" Blaine said as he pointed to Sebastian's chest and let himself fall in his boyfriend's arms. He relaxed in these welcoming arms and closed his eyes. He grinned when he felt Sebastian's hands wander down to his ass and pressed into the touch. "Hmmm… want you to fuck me." He whispered. His mouth was close to Sebastian's ear, making it impossible for the other boy not to hear.

Sebastian moaned softly and kissed Blaine on his lips. "I wanna fuck you."

"Then do it."

"Here?"

Blaine nodded, but Sebastian slowly pulled away and pushed Blaine away. Before they were separated completely he took Blaine's hand in his and led him to the door. Once they were outside he leaned against a wall with Blaine standing next to him. Blaine's hand was teasingly high on his tight, almost touching the place that was begging to be touched.

But not here.

Sebastian kept repeating it to himself. Blaine would hate him if he'd let him have sex in a public place with him. Sebastian isn't even half as drunk as Blaine, which means that he has to be the responsible one today.

"Don't wanna wait, Bas." Blaine whispered and Sebastian shivered as Blaine's breath touched his neck.

"B, we'll be home within thirty minutes." He reassured.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, stamped with his feet and pouted before he faced the wall. He only turned around when he heard a new voice, unintentionally asking for his attention.

"Aw, come on, Sebby. Your boyfriends wants a dick in his ass, why not give what he asked for?"

Sebastian groaned as Stephen walked up to him. He stood in front of his boyfriend to protect him from what he knew was about to happen when his friend had had a few drinks. "Fuck off, Steph. You're drunk."

Without a warning Stephen pushed Sebastian away in the closest wall and detained Blaine in between his arms. He brushed a tear away as it rolled down Blaine's cheek and chuckled when the smaller boy sobbed by the touch. Stephen pressed his body against Blaine's and moaned when he felt the hard on in his pants, which was obviously there because of Sebastian but Stephen didn't care. His hand ran over Blaine's arms, his stomach and finally ended on his cheeks. Blaine had his eyes closed this whole time and only opened them in shock when he felt Stephen kiss him on his lips. He turned his head with difficulty so it wasn't facing Stephen anymore.

Blaine turned around and saw that two other boys were keeping Sebastian busy, their fists connecting with Sebastian's face several times and their feet kicking in his stomach the minute he fell down on the ground. "B-Bas!" He cried out, but he didn't answer. Blaine watched how Sebastian's eyes closed and the anger that had built up in his body finally came out. He screamed as he freed himself from Stephen. It looked like Stephen only now realized what his friends were doing and pulled them off.

"I told you guys to keep him busy! Not to fucking kill him!" He pushed the boys with him and disappeared around the corner. Blaine wanted to run after them and beat them, but he knew he isn't strong enough. Instead he ran to his boyfriend and kneeled next to him. With shaking hands he dialed 991 and told them what happened.

It felt like hours until the ambulance finally showed up and helped them. Blaine sat in silence as the doctors helped his boyfriend out as best as he could. His hands formed into fists as he remembered the moment only fifteen minutes ago.

Why didn't he do anything?

Sebastian is in pain and he didn't do anything to stop it from happening.


	7. Party Animal PART II

A/n: Uhm... yeah... you know I had this one and the next one already finished for over a month now, but I never actually published it :I. Sorry... Honestly I haven't been much on this website at all these past few weeks. Anyways enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up later today or tomorrow to make it up to you guys (yes that's (part of) the future parents one!)

Warnings for this chapter: violence, language.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_From classmate, to best friend, to boyfriend, to housemates,** to party animals**, to future parents, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence._

**Party Animals PART 2/2**

They had told him to take place in the waiting room while they have a look at Sebastian's injuries. Blaine didn't like to be kept waiting, especially when the most important person in his life is dying. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little. They had told him that his condition was stable, they just wanted to make sure that he hadn't broken any ribs or other bones.

Blaine had considered calling Sebastian's parents, but decided not to do it. Sebastian could call them himself later today, when he's awake.

It was 5 am, but Blaine couldn't even think about sleeping right now. His eyes were glued to the floor and his hands played with the promise ring Sebastian had given to him five years ago. Sebastian had promised him to be the best friend in the world. He had given it to him as a joke, but it meant a lot to Blaine.

_"I know it's stupid, but I want you to have this. Just don't question it and take it, please." _

Blaine had smiled and excepted the little box. An even bigger smile appeared on his lips when he saw the beautiful green ring in the middle.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine looked up and was relieved when he saw the male doctor in the hallway.

"That's me."

"I'm Dr. Paxter, you can come with me." He instructed and Blaine followed the older male immediately. Sebastian was sitting at the side of the hospital bed, looking at Blaine with a small smile on his lips, but it never reached his eyes. "You're both lucky. Only a few broken ribs, a few nasty bruise and a slight concussion." He told them. "He needs some rest, but he's free to go. I do suggest that you'll both talk to the police, though."

Blaine nodded kindly as he sat down next to his boyfriend. He took Sebastian's hand in his and softly moved his thumb over the swollen knuckles. "I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Sebastian frowned and placed their laced hands on his lap. "What? Why?"

"I should've… I don't know. I could have done _something_."

Sebastian freed his hand from his boyfriend's soft grip and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, pushing gently to make the smaller male look at him. "This isn't your fault, B. It's Steph's fault. He's a good guy, but when he's drunk… well he's kind of a dick." He finished.

"You nearly died, Bas! He isn't a good guy! He deserves to go to prison! He- he…" Blaine's voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands. He relaxed when he felt Sebastian's hand on his back, slowly making circles with his fingertips.

"B? What did he do?"

Blaine didn't answer. He swallowed hardly and looked up for a minute only to be met with the concerned eyes of his boyfriend. "Nothing… it's- nothing."

"Please tell me." Sebastian begged.

"He kissed me. That's it. It's not that big of a deal. I mean you were beaten and-"

"That bastard!" Sebastian nearly shouted as he got to his feet, walked to the chair where his coat was lying and put it on. He reached his hand out and waited until Blaine took it. He pulled Blaine close and kissed him on the top of his head before he laid his hand on his lower back. "Only I can kiss you, Killer." He told the other boy and Blaine nodded.

"Where are we going?"

And Blaine was relieved when the answer was the police station, because he really wanted those three people in prison.

Forever.


	8. Future Parent PART I

Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg, language, blink and you'll miss it - smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

From classmate, to best friend, to boyfriend, to housemate, to party animal, **to future parent**, to fiancé, to husband, to daddy. Have a look in Sebastian Smythe's and Blaine Anderson's lovely life. WARNING: Mpreg!Blaine, language, violence.

**Future Parents 1/**

Both Sebastian and Blaine had graduated college earlier that year, but they still lived in that same small apartment that Sebastian had bought three years ago. They were twenty two years old and were still happy together. Their relationship hadn't been perfect. Blaine had made the stupid mistake to get drunk again when he was out with friends and pictures of him kissing other boys and girls had appeared on Facebook. They were broken up for nearly six months. Those were the worst six months of Blaine's life. He'd tried to get Sebastian back from the beginning, but soon understood that the other male simply needed some time on his own.

When Sebastian called him to ask him if he wanted to come by so they could talk Blaine never left the apartment again.

Only a few days passed until everything was back to normal. They cuddled basically every night in front of the television after they worked their butt off. Blaine as a teacher and Sebastian as a lawyer – in training- . They never talked about that night again and tried to forget the six months they lived without one another.

Barely a week later they were naked on their bed, both panting heavily. Sebastian was lying on top of Blaine, preparing the smaller boy for his dick. Sebastian had suggested not to use a condom for once. He'd practically begged for it. He told his boyfriend that he'd done a test and that he was clean. Blaine had agreed. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was afraid to lose Sebastian again or if he was too into the moment to care.

Three weeks later he was throwing up in the toilet. The day after that again and again. Blaine still remembered the conversation he'd had with his parents six years ago. They'd told him that he was one of the very few lucky gays who can have kids of his own and his partner.

He'd never told Sebastian, because it didn't matter.

Sebastian had been very clear when they were teenagers.

He didn't want kids.

Old people who don't know how to handle their life have kids. They take the time to raise some little shit and try to give him or her a life it deserves. Or the life the parents think he or she deserves. Sebastian did want to have a career and that wasn't possible if he had to babysit.

Wednesdays Blaine always finished work three hours before Sebastian did, which gave him the time to buy a pregnancy test.

He bit his lip as he waited for the results.

Three tests were lying on the kitchen table and when Blaine peaked quickly he cried. Tears rolled over his cheeks as he saw the two pink stripes on one of the test. A smiley face on the other one and on the last one a small plus. All of them telling him that he indeed was having a baby.

Blaine threw away the tests and let himself fall down on the bed, his face disappearing in the cushion as he curled himself up in the blankets. His heartbeat speeding up when he heard the door being unlocked and opened.

Blaine didn't look up when he felt Sebastian lying next to him on the bed. "You're alright, Killer?" He asked kindly as his hand played with his boyfriend's curls, while the other one rested on his hip.

"I'm fine."

"Right." Sebastian muttered, clearly not believing Blaine for a second. "What's on your mind?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you." Blaine answered honestly.

"I won't, B. I can't hate you."

Blaine scoffed. "You hated me seven months ago and you'll hate me again."

"I didn't _hate _you Blaine. Seeing you with someone else… it hurts, B. More than I'd ever want to admit. You mean so much to me, Blaine."

Blaine swallowed loudly and laced his fingers together with Sebastian's. His glassy eyes looked up to his boyfriend before he nodded his head. "You mean a lot to me too, Bas." Blaine tightened the grip on Sebastian's hand and the other boy noticed this immediately. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips to calm him down and smiled kindly to tell him to continue without using any words. "Remember three weeks ago? When we did it without a condom?"

"How could I forget, Killer?" He smirked.

"Well… I said yes because I didn't want to disappoint and I know I can trust you, but…"

"But what? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sebastian asked hurriedly and Blaine shook his head.

"I'm pregnant." Blaine stammered quietly. "There I said it. I'm so sorry, Bas. I should have told you sooner, but you never wanted kids so it didn't actually matter-"

Sebastian climbed of the bed and walked to the door before turning around and letting his anger out. "It didn't matter? If I knew you could get pregnant I would have never suggested to fuck you without a fucking condom!" He shouted.

"I-"

But Sebastian interrupted. "And you wanted to keep this a secret from me? How were you gonna do that? Get rid of the baby and act like nothing ever happened?"

"No! Of course not!" Blaine argued. He also stood up and walked towards his boyfriend. "I only found out an hour ago. I needed time to… I don't know! I just needed some fucking time!"

"Prove it."

"What?" Blaine asked surprised. Did Sebastian actually want prove? Did he think he was lying about this? Why would he think that?

"Show me the tests." He ordered and Blaine nodded his head before heading to the kitchen. He opened the trash and pulled out the three tests and showed them to Sebastian. Sebastian was silent for a while. His eyes inspecting the three different kind of symbols, knowing that they all meant the same. He was going to be a father, an idea he'd always hated, but since Blaine and Sebastian moved in together he thought the idea was kind of appealing. He wanted to have a family with Blaine, but not this soon. It was too much to take in. He'd thought they would adopt a kid some day in the future, especially since Blaine always bragged about having a little family. Two kids, a dog and a husband. He never expected Blaine to be the one caring their baby. "B…"

"I'm sorry, Bas. I should've told you. I should've…" Sebastian kissed Blaine sweetly on his lips and smiled as he pulled away only seconds later. "Wh-what?"

"I know I always said I hated kids and I do think it's a little soon, but I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I think we can find a way to make this work, B."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around the taller male. The grin never left his lips as his face was buried in Sebastian's shoulder. For a minute he forgot to worry about the little baby in his belly and he simply enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend. Because he was right. They will find a way to make this work.


End file.
